


Empyreal

by Doveheart



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doveheart/pseuds/Doveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thancred wanted nothing more than to protect the Warrior of Light, but she always ended up protecting him at times — and maybe that was okay.</p>
<p>Thancred / Undefined, unnamed Female WoL Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empyreal

**Author's Note:**

> I was informed by a friend that there wasn't enough Thancred smut so I hope to ease that! I'm pretty bad at writing Thancred and I'm sorry. I left it pretty vague.

Something about the Warrior of Light was intoxicating. She was powerful and mysterious — dangerous even, and maybe that is what drew Thancred in. He never really planned on falling in love, ever, but everything was changing.

He was smitten. It was obvious and she clearly had no problem with it. He would even be willing to say she felt the same. Thancred was no stranger to the flirting and the jokes, but this...this was different. He found himself often awkward and even shy at time. She made his heart pound and his head light. It was something new to him and not something he had expected.

Thancred may have gotten lost on the way to Mor Dhona. He had offered to accompany the Warrior of Light on one of her many treks to and from their new base but in his overconfidence to get back, he may have walked them straight into a blizzard in Coerthas. They had stumbled around without being able to seem even a malm in front of them until they managed to end up at a small town.

How it end up with twisted sheets and panting breaths — well Thancred wasn't exactly sure.

At first it was giggles and cold touches as they tangled themselves in the blankets to get war. They hopped the blizzard would be over in the morning and agreed to stay the night in the Inn, but Thancred never really thought it would end like this. He wasn't going to complain though, especially not with the Warrior of Light, naked and gasping beneath him. She was flustered, cling to him as he dipped his head down to run his tongue along her ear. His lips barely touched hers as he moved to lean down towards her neck. He let his tongue taste the skin there and nipped at the sensitive skin softly.

This wasn't the first time — and Twelve know it wouldn't be the last.

The Warrior of Light was strong and independent and yet, in the end, she managed to fall for someone like him. Thancred couldn't understand why, especially after he had shown himself to be weak enough to lose himself to an Ascian. Thancred didn't see himself as strong enough — but the Warrior of Light always saw him as more. He wanted nothing more than to protect her, but she always ended up protecting him at times — and maybe that was okay.

Thancred let his hands wander up from her hips, his fingers brushing against her thighs and stomach. She shivered in return as he dragged his nails against her sides and then finally allowed them to caress her breasts. A soft moan escaped her lips and she pushed up into his touch. He chuckled lightly, always so eager. His fingers pinched and rubbed her nipples before he brought his mouth down to replace one hand. He sucked, flicking his tongue against her nipple until it was swollen and then dragging his teeth across it. Then, slowly, he moved on to the other breast. The Warrior of Light shuddered and arced into him; her moans growing louder.

She quivered; head tossed back and hair strewn in a mess against the pillows. Thancred thought she looked like an angel. Her nails dig into his shoulders as she gripped onto him. He pressed himself tightly against her so she could feel his erection against her leg and she gasped. Moved back up to her face and kissed her roughly, tongues clashing and lips moving in sync. His hand darted between her legs, feeling the wetness there and pressing a finger to her clit. Her hips bucked and he found himself groaning with her.

“Thancred... _Please_ ,” she panted against his lips and he chuckled breathlessly.

“Patience, love.”

He dipped a finger inside of her and felt the warmth as she clenched down. His cock twitched and he wants nothing more than to take her right there and then but he hold himself back with a sharp hiss. Thancred rubbed her clit with his thumb and then, slipped out of her grip so he could kneel between her legs. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders and put his mouth to work against her clit. He alternated between sucking and licking, slowly adding a second finger inside of her. She was very loud, barely able to keep her voice down. He doesn't let up until she her thighs are shaking and her toes curled. She nearly screamed as she came, hard, pulling his hair and arching into his mouth.

Thancred licked his lips and grinned up at her flustered face. He kissed her again and settled his hips between hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him close. He lined himself up and then thrust into her. She threw her head back with a moans and he grunted. She was tight around him and still quivering. He never got used to the way she felt. He never wanted it to end. He held still for a moment, just basking in everything that was the Warrior of the Light — her smell, the taste still on his lips and the feeling of her tightening around him. She rolled her hips suddenly with a whine and he opened his eyes to meet hers.

He got the point and pressed his face against her neck as he started to move. He thrust into her sharp and hard, no longer able to hold himself back. He kissed her neck, sucking on the skin and leaving marks. She clung to him tightly, trying to meet his thrusts as her legs shook against his back. Thancred reached down and grabbed her thigh, pushing her leg up from around his waist to rest on his shoulder. It allowed him to trust deeper and he groaned loudly.

“Oh Twelve...” Thancred hissed, his voice deep and needy. The Warrior of Light grabbed his face, pressing their lips together. He kissed her; his thrusts becoming erratic as he felt himself getting too close. She ran her nails down his back, leaving lines in their wake. He could feel her shuddering and she wouldn't last much longer either. He pushed a hand between them and found her clit with a practiced ease. He rubbed it and it wasn't long before she came again with a loud moan. He drown out the sound with another kiss. After a few more thrusts, he pulled down, spilling himself against her stomach.

They laid there panting, tangled in the blankets and each other. She smiled at him and he pulled her close. They managed to get themselves unwrapped from the blankets. Thancred used a warm, damp cloth to clean her up. Thancred watched his Warrior of Light fall asleep and kissed her forehead softly.

“Sleep well, my love.”


End file.
